<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Demons against Demons by The_Smart_Dunce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724902">Demons against Demons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Smart_Dunce/pseuds/The_Smart_Dunce'>The_Smart_Dunce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mortal Kombat: The Underbelly... [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mortal Kombat (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:01:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Smart_Dunce/pseuds/The_Smart_Dunce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanzo Hasashi has a lot to make up for. A murder, failure to prevent murder, upon many others. But what if he had a chance to solve those problems?<br/>Bi-Han has a lot to make up for. His brother’s murder and corruption, his betrayal of his home realm, upon many others. What if he could solve them?<br/> Sareena has a lot to make up for. Betraying her Sister-figures, failing to uncorrupt her lover, upon many others, and now she’s been given the opportunity to fix it. What if she succeeds?</p><p>Or...</p><p>After the events of MK (2011), Scorpion gets to have a conversation with Noob Saibot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassie Cage/Original Female Character(s), Ermac/Sindel, Hanzo Hasashi/ Harumi “Kana” Hasashi, Jacqui Briggs/Takahashi Takeda, Kung Jin/Original Male Character(s), Liu Kang/Kitana, Mileena/Tanya (Mortal Kombat), Noob Saibot | Bi-Han/Sareena, Sonya Blade &amp; Johnny Cage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mortal Kombat: The Underbelly... [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Insect finds the Reaper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own Mortal Kombat, it’s setting, it’s franchise, or it’s characters. All of that belongs to Ed Boon, Warner Brothers, and Netherrealm Studios.<br/>Without further ado, I hope you enjoy Demons Against Demons, and if not, I apologize for wasting your time.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We befell a similar fate, Bi-Han. We are flawed copies of our former se-“<br/>
“I have no flaws. Shang Tsung has perfected me.”<br/>
“Brother, please-“<br/>
“Silence! We share blood. We are not brothers.”<br/>
“... then I will not regret ending you again...”<br/>
The cyborg was hurt by his brother’s words. He had a realm to protect, however. And it was more than obvious that Bi-Han chose his side as a force of Outworld. He would be lying, however, if he hadn’t said he expected this from his cold family.</p><p>What he didn’t expect, however, was the fight to come.<br/>
The two had a near identical fighting style, with the dark powers contrasting the ice. It was a close battle. But then the Earthrealm Sorceror, Shang Tsung, simply yelled at Noob. “Noob, Saibot, Playtime is over.” </p><p> </p><p>And with that, a gaping hole was made in Cyber Kuai-Liang’s neck, slicing up, splitting his head in half, and killing him near instantly. Bi-Han felt a somber, but satisfactory feeling to putting down an idiot foolish enough to get himself Cyberized.</p><p>This is why he lost to a simple Shaman with some cool tomahawks and was thrown into the Soulnado his master created, destroying it, and almost himself. He awoke in the NetherRealm, where he realized Saibot was missing, and he was still badly beaten and bruised. He cursed himself and screamed louder than Shinnok when he was taken out in his previous life. The screaming came to a halt, however, when he heard a voice to his left.</p><p> </p><p>Hanzo Hasashi had screwed up. Royally.<br/>
He had Killed Bi-Han, and almost Kuai-Liang a few months back. Cost him his single chance to have the Shirai-Ryu and his family restored. He, out of shame, hid in the NetherRealm, hoping to wait out the invasion of Earthrealm and hopefully stay hidden until Shang Tsung or Quan Chi needed him again. He expected an oni, a random demon, even distant friends Sareena and/or Jataaka to show up in the area he was in.<br/>
Whom he hadn’t expected, was the man he ripped the right eye out of, and pushed off of the cliff of the pit to show up.<br/>
However, he had a fearsome image to uphold, so he chose to stay calm and stoic. He stood up, annoyed at the sound of Noob’s grainy and echo-y roar. He had his back against a pillar, one covered in his blood. One of the two pillars he was held against when he returned to “life”.</p><p> </p><p>He simply said,</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You have awoken, Sub-Zero.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Insect’s discovery...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Now that the two corrupted ninja have encountered each other, how will ANY conversation go down when both demons have vendettas against one another?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Noob and Scorpo talk! Cool!<br/>Again, I do not own Mortal Kombat, it’s characters, it’s setting, it’s people, or it’s fans. All of that belongs to Ed Boon, Warner Brothers, and NetherRealm Studios. Without further ado, I hope you enjoy, and if you don’t, I’m sorry for wasting your time.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Scorpion! Why the hell are you here!?” The undead wraith demanded. He simply pointed to the spike he put his back against.<br/>
“This is where I was reborn. It only makes sense for me to be here.” Bi-Han thought about this.<br/>
“Makes sense. That still doesn’t explain why I’M here.” Hanzo knew he had a lot to make up for. He supposed he could start now.<br/>
“Sit down, Sub-Zero. We have much to talk about.” The Black-clad Lin-Kuei sat along with the golden-clad spectre.<br/>
...<br/>
The air in the area was filled past the brim with tension. Neither warrior did so much as breathe for about an Earthrealm hour. </p><p>“Noob Saibot, is it?” Finally words were spoken. “I am Noob. Saibot is the clone I gained via being perfected.” </p><p>“Perfected? You lost the powers and heart that defined you in place of foolish shadow capabilities and have been made to think you were Hiei!!”</p><p>“Not willingly.”</p><p>Scorpion paused. He had been responsible for the putting the Wraith down. “I’m aware. And I wish to apologize for that.” Noob laughed. “Apologize? Since when does the almighty Scorpion apologize?” “Since now, Bi-Han!” “You murdered me because you thought I murdered your cla-“ “AT THE END OF THE NIGHT, MY WIFE AND CHILD WERE IMPALED BY ICICLES, I THINK IT IS A BIT DIFFICULT NOT TO ASSUME MY 15-YEAR LONG RIVAL WAS BEHIND IT!” </p><p> </p><p>Noob paused. It did make sense. </p><p>In all of Earthrealm, only four Cryomancers were left alive. Himself, his now dead brother, his sister, who he wasn’t sure about entirely, and his father, who died shortly before Shang Tsung’s tournament. It made sense to him. “You speak logically.” If I were in a similar situation, I’d likely assume the same thing.” </p><p>Hanzo responded wordlessly. He grabbed the hood of his Gi, along with his face mask, and removed them. But unlike the last time this happened, there was no flaming skull. Instead, it was the crying face of Hanzo Hasashi. </p><p>“My Wife, Child, and Clan was taken from me by you... and you almost got away Scott free...” </p><p>“I will reiterate what I said before my demise. That is not me.” “.... Explain, Wraith.” </p><p>Bi-Han removed his tattered cloak and shattered face mask, revealing the face of a Bi-Han who looked like he hadn’t eaten in days. Along with a shadowy dark grey skin tone, pitch Black sclera, ghastly white eyes, and rotting grey teeth. “Shao Kahn told me what happened. Do you remember the mission. Back in 1990?” “The one where you retrieved that mysterious map. We fought. Despite the rivalry between us and our clans, you chose to spare me.” “As a boon for retrieving the map, Quan Chi, the right hand man of Elder God Shinnok, disguised himself as I, and his army as Lin Kuei, and murdered the Shirai-Ryu.” The Spectre’s eyes widened from this fact.</p><p> Quan Chi, the sorcerer who returned him to life, the one who promised Vengeance, is the one who drove him into that very path. Hanzo’s face went from shock, “the Shirai-Ryu.... H-Harumi...” to komplete F U R Y . “SATOSHI!” Hanzo grabbed his face and ripped it from his muscles, destroying those next. Blood splattered all over, until all the flesh on Hanzo’s face was removed, save for chunks of muscles here and there. Other than that, all that was left was a skull, engulfed in bright blue flames. Any flesh left over was burned into nothing. “QUAN CHI SHALL PAY WITH HIS LIFE!” Hanzo yelled. Bi-Han placed a hand on the ninja’s shoulder. “Later. For now, we have clans to rebuild. And an emperor to end.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The emotional chapter! Even though I’m an antisocial sociopath who doesn’t understand emotions! I’m open to constructive criticism, so feel free to tell me what you’re thinking in the comments below! What plan does the Wraith have in the works? How will this Unholy Alliance affect MKX, the comic, and 11? ‘Guess you’ll have to wait ‘till next chapter to find out!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Noob Saibot/Cyber-Sub-Zero: The Yàméng (part 1/3)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>demons are found, fluff is setup, and a Faction is born...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We get our first proper fight scene here! And a setup for some Noob/Sareena fluff for the next few chapters!<br/>With that out of the way, I do not own Mortal Kombat, it’s franchise, it’s setting, it’s people, it’s fans, or it’s characters. Mortal Kombat as a whole belongs to Ed Boon, Warner Brothers, and NetherRealm Studios.<br/>Without further ado, I sincerely hope you enjoy this, and if not, I apologize for wasting your time.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>7 MONTHS BEFORE THE INVASION.<br/>
“THE ELDER GODS!? NO!” The Skull-wearing emperor screamed at the sky as the dying Raiden was hit by a golden beam of light and similar-colored dragons surrounded the Thunder God. A fight ensues. A kick here, a hammer slam there. This eventually led to the dragons surrounding the Kahn and taking his soul into the heavens with them, leaving the body. Movie-Star Johnson Carlton, otherwise known as Johnny Cage, and Special Forces general Sonya Blade showed up to help the battered and broken God to his feet. He chose to stay on his knees, however. And looked at the amulet as the cracks in it slowly began to heal. The Thunder God clipped the Amulet back onto his chest.</p><p>6 MONTHS BEFORE THE INVASION.<br/>
A punch flew through the hot air, landing within the hand of a Spectre. One Clad in a Yellow Gi with a Scorpion Tail pattern across the chest. He wore a hood over his head, dark grey pants, rolled to his thighs, and knee-high boots with a silver and gold pattern. He had dark grayish brown wrappings around his arms, and a set of Katanas as well as a gold and black face mask could be seen a bit away from the sparring session. The one to do the punching was a female. One in a revealing yellow and dark brown outfit, originally Black and Red, with a brown sash spilt into three parts around her waist. One on the left, one on the right, and one behind her back. Originally, the symbol of the Brotherhood of The Shadow was shown in red on each piece of the sash, but, due to Noob’s interference, was replaced by a symbol of a new faction: “The Yàméng”. It was shown in Yellow, as was the red originally there. This woman was known not only by her outfit, as were her partners, but also by a streak of white hair on her left side. This woman was exiled from the brotherhood due to known alignment with their enemy: Sub-Zero.<br/>
This woman was named Sareena.<br/>
“You will have to try harder than that if you hope to hold any chance against the Brotherhood. Hit me harder.” Hanzo demanded. Sareena obliged.<br/>
“Harder!” Hanzo Demanded. Sareena obliged.<br/>
“HARDER!” Hanzo Demanded, Fire glowing in his eyes. Sareena obliged with a hotter flame in hers.<br/>
Sareena sent a punch Hanzo’s way. So hard that the spectre was sent back a foot or two. “You look apprehensive. What’s the matter?” The spectre asked. Noob simply scoffed at Hanzo’s attempt at empathy towards Sareena. “Just a little pent up. Y’know, because of..” the demon clicked her tongue twice while tilting her head at the Wraith, who had his back against a spike, the tip of which being drenched in Hanzo’s blood. The last of his to be spilled while human. Bi-Han had his arms crossed and was looking away from the group of fighters. Hanzo squinted his eyes. “I see.“</p><p>6 3/4 MONTHS BEFORE THE INVASION.<br/>
Hanzo was still furious. Even after a stress relieving spar with his Wraith Lin-Kuei counterpart. Quan Chi had murdered his family, and had brought him to life to be his slave with the promise of a false debt being paid. “Calm it, Scorpion. We have demons to track.” The wraith called. “I... AM HANZO HASASHI!” Fury coursed through the spectre’s veins. “Fine. Calm it, Hanzo Hasashi. We have demons to track.” “DON’T BE A SMARTASS, BI-HAN!” “Scorpion. Why have you showed up here? With Noob Saibot no less.” A dark girl with long hair, an attractive, revealing outfit with a dark sash with the NetherRealm symbol on it, held a katana to the Spectre’s neck, the latter looking up and down, seeing how much a threat she was, also looking at the girl beside her. “Jataaka, Kia. Where’s the other one?” Kia perked up. “Locked up in a secret location, why?” Jataaka continued. “I’d also like a reason not to ram this blade further forward?” Hanzo and Noob gave a look of disappointment. “You realize I can teleport, do you not?” After receiving a satisfactory look of shock from both girls, he teleported behind them and grabbed them by their necks. Noob then created Saibot, who grabbed two blades identical to Jataaka’s and held them to the girls necks. The Wraith and Spectre spoke simultaneously. “Where. Is. Sareena?” Kia spoke out of fear. “I-I-I-in the bone temple!” Bi-Han replied. “That complicates things. Didn’t want to explicitly infiltrate Quan Chi nearly a month after his suspicions of rebellion.” “And you won’t!” A steely, metal voice followed. “.... Shit.” Hanzo muttered as he froze in place. Literally. “Saibot.” Noob simply said, causing the Klone to put the katanas away and uppercut the Ice cold revenant. Kuai-Liang screamed as he fell. “Brother...” Noob and Saibot said at the same time. “I thought we only shared blood.” Noob cursed himself. Noob fused back with the clone and sweep kicked the... Cyborg? Demon? Whatever, and kicked him while he was down. Then, Kuai-Liang got up and froze Bi-Han in place. Then punching him multiple times with freezing hands, and after a minute of doing so, pushed the statue, unfreezing him. Bi-Han waited for Cyber Kuai-Liang to begin gloating, as Shinnok’s revenants tend to do, and teleported him into another portal, making him fall indefinitely until Noob raised a fist into the air, making a third portal appear just above it. Sub-Zero was sent directly into his brother’s hand. Noob sent an orb Hanzo’s way, melting the ice and letting the demon let the girls go and send one of his kunai at the cyborg, and then attaching a rope to it, and pulling him towards the spectre as he shouted. “COME HERE!” When close enough, Hanzo sent a fire ball at Kuai-Liang, burning his chest, but not pushing him off the kunai. Hanzo pulled closer and began a beat down on Cyber-Sub-Zero. One regular punch here, a fiery kick there, but the damage led to the robot temporarily shutting down, ending the fight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Round one. Fight!<br/>Fluff be set up, fight be begin, and my one chapter per day streak is broken... T-T</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Demon and the Reaper: The Yàméng (part 2/3)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After Kuai-Liang, Kia, and Jataaka are beaten, the two ninja are stumped. How can they infiltrate a temple built for and by and Elder God? And then Noob comes up with a plan...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sareena fluff and Noob angst coming next chapter!<br/>I do not own Mortal Kombat, it’s franchise, it’s setting, it’s people, it’s fans, or it’s characters. All of that belongs to Ed Boon, Warner Brothers, and NetherRealm studios.<br/>Without further ado, I hope you enjoy. And if not, I apologize for wasting your time.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.... “That solves part of our problem.” Hanzo spoke with a satisfactory smirk on his face. “And then that leaves us with the bone temple. As you said, that complicates things. Again, as you said, approaching Quan Chi Directly isn’t the wise thing to do.” Noob said, while taking the blunt end of his scythe and knocking the two girls out. The Spectre spoke. “We will need a plan, how do we infiltrate a temple that’s part of a castle built by and for an Elder God?” Bi-Han thought about this, and looked to his unconscious brother. Then it hit him.<br/>
“We get help..... On the inside...” Hasashi paused. “.... What are you implying, Wraith?”</p><p>“LK-520 went offline an hour ago, master. What do you want me to do ab-“ the Enenra was cut off by the door to the castle opening, and Cyber-Sub-Zero on the other end. “Ah! Kuai-Liang! You’re online!” Smoke spoke out. “Indeed. Quan Chi, I wish to go into the bone temple as soon as possible.” The demon, who was patching up one of Jax’s arms as he spoke. “Oh? And why would you need to head down to the praying area?” “I-I do not recall praying to the amulet of Shinnok yet. I wish to do so.” Quan Chi let him go, but kept note of his stutter. “Want me to keep an eye on him, master?” Smoke asked. He received an answer from the sorcerer. “No.. I have an idea. One that should fare better if he is treacherous...”<br/>
Kuai-Liang had found the bone temple. Inside a tiny cage, big enough to fit a single person, was the girl he was looking for. Using his ice to make a key and unlocked the door. “Leave, Sub-Zero. I’m not going to listen to you gloat about me failing to save your brother again...” LK-520 was shocked, but kept his composure. He froze the handcuffs this woman was attached. “Calm it, Sareena. I’m not who you think I-“ then, all hope within the cyborg dwindled. “Kuai-Liang. Lin-Kuei Cyborg unit 520. A traitor to his clan, and now his master?” “What a disappointment, 520.” “I’ll admit, I kinda expected this.” Sub-Zero looked behind himself to find the bodies the voices belonged to. Three revenants with exponential power fueled by utter contempt. One was Jax, who Cyber-Sub-Zero knew he could take out, as his arms were just prepared, and he had done so once before a few weeks ago. The other two, he wasn’t so sure about. And he had a damn good reason to be scared. Who were the other two?<br/>
Liu Kang and Kung Lao.<br/>
The Cyborg muttered to himself. “Hanzo, get to the temple, now...” “Before you die, answer me. Why and how?” Jax asked the robot. Sub-Zero answered. “As for why, I am not Kuai-Liang. I wore these colors even before him.” Kung Lao gasped. “Noob Saibot?!” “Wrong, Cousin Lao, only one of them.” “You think wisely, Kang. Once my brother found us and Scorpion brutally knocked him offline, I spread some of Saibot’s essence within him to reprogram him to do my bidding. In fact, half of his vision is my own. This will go on indefinitely until he goes back online. Which may happen whenever.” “And Why?” Lao asked. Saibot chuckled. “I think I’ll keep that one to myself.” The revenants smirked in a strange satisfaction. Briggs was the one to speak up. “A smart plan, Noob. But this ‘s three powerful, healthy revenants including the MK champ. Against a wraith in a body he doesn’t know, using powers he hasn’t in months, who can only see in one eye. Even without all that, it’s one against three!” “Wrong. It’s two against three.“ Scorpion yelled as he threw his spear, which grabbed at Kung Lao, pulling him into a solo fight. “You’re wrong. It’s three against three.” Sareena got up and coughed. Saibot frantically turned. “Sareena! You’ve barely eaten or slept, and are in no capacity to fight!” Sareena smiled bravely. “I guess I’ll take the weakest one on then!” The demon then coughed up a tiny bit of blood, and turned to Jackson Briggs. “Heh. I’m the weak one?!” Jax was agitated. “Not to say you’re weak by any means, but compared to the direct descendant of the previous Earthrealm Champion of Mortal Kombat, and his cousin, who is an offshoot descendant, both having defeated the champion before then, and the offshoot defeating Shao Kahn almost twice in a row, and being powered up exponentially, you look pretty weak in comparison. I still find you really strong though!” “Well, when you put it like that...” Sareena took the time Jax was thinking to himself to grab his right arm and rip it right off. Jax screamed in pain as it still hurt to have an arm ripped off, robotic or not. Sareena then slapped Jax with the missing arm, punched him with it, and threw it at him, picking it up instantly and tossing it at Liu Kang, who was fighting “Cyber-Saibot” at the time. This distraction gave the Wraith the edge he needed to knock out the demonic human. “Heh. Smart. But know that you’ve seriously pissed me off!” Saibot went to go fight Jax, but Sareena pushed him off to go fight Lao. She lacks confidence, you see. Since her capture after Kahn’s invasion, she’s been explicitly focusing on how she could’ve avoided capture. This, along with gloating from the revenants, degraded her confidence to where she wasn’t even confident about her capability to do everyday things such as eating. So she didn’t. The two to gloat most, were Kuai-Liang and Jax. Since fighting LK-520 would be counterproductive as he was trying to rescue her, Mr. Briggs would have to do. She dove under him, ending behind him, and ripped off the other arm. Jax howled in agony. Sareena knocked Jax on his back and kicked him multiple times in various areas. Ending it with a stomp on his face, knocking him out. “That’s right!” Sareena pumped her fist in the air. “I! Sareena! A starving, sleep deprived demon! Beat you!” Sareena stomped on his jaw, nearly snapping it. Just as his jaw began to crack, she saw the hilt of Scorpion’s blade hit Kung Lao’s neck, ending the fight. “You won. Congrats.” The voice horrified Sareena. She was petrified. The voice belonged to a man who tormented her.
The voice belonged to Quan Chi.
Saibot was unimpressed by the “intimidating” entrance. He was more confused as to how he got there.
Hanzo though? Hanzo was L I V I D .
He went completely on fire and made a beeline for the demon, who, as he did when they first met, twisted his arm, causing Hanzo to scream in pain. This did nothing to stop the man who basically lives on vengeance. He continued his beeline and grabbed Quan Chi by the neck, burning him. He was about ready to put a flaming hole through his chest when Sareena spoke up. “If he dies, the revenants can’t be restored! Scorpion, STOP!” she put her hands out, causing black and red orbs to fly out of them, hitting Hanzo and Quan Chi. Hanzo didn’t feel the pain, but heeded her word. He broke Quan Chi’s leg, the pain making the sorcerer faint, and let go of him. “I will be back, Sorcerer. And when I am, I will not be so merciful, regardless of revenants.”</p><p>Just as he finished speaking, the essence of Saibot left Kuai-Liang, and he woke up. Not for long, as Hanzo fired a fireball at him, deactivating him again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Fallout and konclusion: The Yàméng (3/3)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Since the defeat of Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Jackson Briggs, and Quan Chi, the Wraith and the Demon have met a discord. The Spectre, only wishing to help, tries his best to, but ultimately fails. How will Bi-Han Redeem himself for his recent actions.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Noob/Sareena angst/fluff is here! UWU! Rejoice, people! Also, we get an explanation as to why I’ve chosen to use the “Yà Méng” as a faction. Why? Guess you’ll have to see for yourself!<br/>I do not own Mortal Kombat, it’s franchise, it’s setting, it’s people, it’s fans, or it’s characters. That all belongs to Ed Boon, Warner Brothers, and NetherRealm Studios.<br/>Without further ado, I hope you enjoy this. And if not, I apologize for wasting your time.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After hours of explaining why Bi-Han was working with Shirai-Ryu, how he could possess his brother, among other things, the Spectre and the demon finally made it home. “Greetings, Wraith.” Hanzo said. Noob simply crossed his arms. Sareena longed to reunite with the Lin Kuei warrior, so she spoke up. “B-Bi-Han?” Noob flinched, but otherwise did nothing. “Bi-Han, I know you can hear me.... Sub-Zero? Noob Saibot? Come on!” Sareena was getting frustrated. Hanzo put a hand on her shoulder. “Leave him. He is a case we will solve that case another day.” The Demon sighed. “Ok.” 
 
M A N Y H O U R S L A T E R</p><p>A punch flew through the hot air, landing within the hand of a Spectre. One Clad in a Yellow Gi with a Scorpion Tail pattern across the chest. He wore a hood over his head, dark grey pants, rolled to his thighs, and knee-high boots with a silver and gold pattern. He had dark grayish brown wrappings around his arms, and a set of Katanas as well as a gold and black face mask could be seen a bit away from the sparring session. The one to do the punching was a female. One in a revealing yellow and dark brown outfit, originally Black and Red, with a brown sash spilt into three parts around her waist. One on the left, one on the right, and one behind her back. Originally, the symbol of the Brotherhood of The Shadow was shown in red on each piece of the sash, but, due to Noob’s interference, was replaced by a symbol of a new faction: one with no name. It was shown in Yellow, as was the red originally there. This woman was known not only by her outfit, as were her partners, but also by a streak of white hair on her left side. This woman was exiled from the brotherhood due to known alignment with their enemy: Sub-Zero.<br/>
This woman was named Sareena.<br/>
“You will have to try harder than that if you hope to hold any chance against the Brotherhood. Hit me harder.” Hanzo demanded. Sareena obliged.<br/>
“Harder!” Hanzo Demanded. Sareena obliged.<br/>
“HARDER!” Hanzo Demanded, Fire glowing in his eyes. Sareena obliged with a hotter flame in hers.<br/>
Sareena sent a punch Hanzo’s way. So hard that the spectre was sent back a foot or two. “You look apprehensive. What’s the matter?” The spectre asked. Noob simply scoffed at Hanzo’s attempt at empathy towards Sareena. “Just a little pent up. Y’know, because of..” the demon clicked her tongue twice while tilting her head at the Wraith, who had his back against a spike, the tip of which being drenched in Hanzo’s blood. The last of his to be spilled while human. Bi-Han had his arms crossed and was looking away from the group of fighters. Hanzo squinted his eyes. “I see.“ Sareena gave an upset look. “It’s just, I feel like he’s ignoring my pleas to help him. He helped me. I feel, indebted to him. Saving him from corruption as he did me is the least I could do.” Hanzo looked at the demon. “What?” She asked. The Spectre spoke. “Your tension at his ignorance is, not for a debt to be paid out of noble cause but rather, out of a selfish desire. I’m good at seeing that.” Sareena chuckled hysterically. “What, you don’t think I have feelings for the guy, do you?” Hanzo pulled his hood down further, to cover his eyes in shadow. “That is exactly what I think. You want to know what I also think?” Sareena blushed. “I think you should tell him.” Noob disappeared long before Hanzo spoke. Sareena turned as red as her old costume. “W-WHAT!? W-W-WHY WOULD I-I DO THAT!?” Hanzo made a tiny spark of flame inside his eye, barely visible, but gave a clear enough impression that Sareena needs to shut up and let him talk. “Because I think he would if I went and asked him. Love is, a special thing, Sareena. Love can be anything, really. Romantic, sexual, abusive, Fun, boring, a mix of each. It’s less about your love for that Lin-Kuei bastard, and more so what YOU do with it. But if you choose to do nothing with it, even if you know he’ll say no, you will forever have that burden on your chest, and, let me speak, that burden will come back to bite you eventually. Trust me, I speak from experience.” Sareena went from amazed to a tiny snort. “You, the almighty Scorpion, had love problems?” “I have. Stories for another time, for now, know that, I did not concede my feelings for Harumi for a while. Anyways, as the kids will say these days, ‘go get him’, Sareena.” The demon in question smiled and gave Hanzo a hug. “Thanks, Grandmaster Hasashi. I needed that.” The two pulled away quickly. “Don’t wait. Go find him!”<br/>
Sareena, with a look of pure determination, sped off to find Noob Saibot.<br/>
It took days before the Wraith was found. Sareena actually thanked the revealing outfit she was put in for making the realm’s flames bearable to deal with. She took some food and a couple of Kunai, but that food slowly ran out and the demon was forced to eat other, lesser tasting things. But eventually, the Wraith was found. Sareena called out. “BI-HAAAAN!” The ninja scoffed at the girl as he decapitated the demon he was currently facing. “I thought I made it clear that I desired to be left alone.” Sareena pushed on, stabbing an Oni in the throat, and slicing up. “There’s something I need to tell you!” Noob cared not as he sliced another Oni’s stomach open. “Unless it is about our faction, I don’t care.” Sareena fired that familiar red and black energy at a group of demons, Oni’s, and others. “Just stop fighting for a second, please! We need to talk! NOW!” Noob groaned and teleported out of the area. Noob took his mask and hood off, revealing his malnourished face once more. “Now, what was SO important that I needed to exit Kombat!?” Sareena gasped at the sight. “B-Bi-Han! You look like you’ve never eaten in your life!” “I need no food! I just need to stop the Brotherhood!” “Bi-Han!” Sareena stood her ground. You cannot do this to yourself! You’re dying!” “You can’t kill what’s already dead!” “Yes you can! Regardless, you need food and sleep! Look at me, Bi-Han. Look at me!” Bi-Han turned. Sareena spoke silently, tears forming in her eyes. She held the Wraith’s face in her hands, putting their foreheads together. “I care about you, Bi-Han. Now’s about time you care about you.” And with that, she pulled on his head, his lips meeting hers in a tender, passionate, slow kiss. Noob was shocked, but did not object, instead pushing back in a fight for dominance. Their tongues danced with each other in their mouths. The kiss ended with both lovers completely red. “If that’s what it takes to do that again, so be it.” And for the first time, in life and in death, Bi-Han smiled. A genuine, emotional smile. Sareena giggled. “Ha. You smiled.” “It’s fine, as long as it’s with you.... we should probably head back to base.” Sareena pouted. “So soon?” She said. Noob put his head back on hers. “We have demons to slay and family to redeem. I’m sorry, but we have to.” Sareena Laughed. “What?” Saibot asked. “Do Earthrealmers not understand sarcasm?” Noob blushed in embarrassment at this. “O-oh! You were being-“ the Wraith was cut off by another kiss. “Bi-Han, you’re kinda cute when you get flustered.” Noob smiled. “I’ll take that as a compliment... hey, you know how we couldn’t think of a name for our clan?” “Yes? Why?” “I think I’ve got one...”<br/>
A N H O U R L A T E R .<br/>
“I see your trip went well, Sareena. Greetings, WRAITH.” “Salutations, Hanzo.”<br/>
The Specter was shocked at his greeting. “By the way, Noob has an idea for a name. What do you think of ‘The Yàméng’?” “Yàméng? Like that demon that’s been flying around?” “Yes, Hanzo. It is seen among the people here as a symbol of fear, much like how our faction is a fear for the Brotherhood.”<br/>
“The Yàméng it is.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Phew! Noob x Sareena chapter is out! This was... a weird chapter, not because of the story, but because right at the end of me typing, my tablet started glitching out, and things were being deleted, and I had to type up that ending quickly, or else I’d never get the chapter posted, and a bunch of other stuff, but now, it’s out and finished!<br/>Little note I’ll be adding at the end here:<br/>Thank you all ever so much for reading this, I appreciate it! I’m open to constructive criticism, so by all means, please put what you think down in the comments! I enjoy what you guys have to say, and as an upcoming writer who writes songs in his spare time, I will take all the help and criticism I can get! If you enjoyed this, than awesome! I’m glad I could bring you joy! If not, still awesome! I hope you’ll find something better somewhere else, in fact, I encourage it! See you all in the next chapter! Bye-Bye-Bye!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Prolegomenon to Invasion.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Six months before Shinnok’s Invasion. Watch the clock chime and tick down.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There be music in this one! I’ve seen this style in a bunch of fanfics here and wanted to imitate it! The song specifically is “Murder Song” by Aurora. Anyone who’s watched the third season of a specific TV show probably hates me now. Hey, we can’t all be winners!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>”Hey, Johnson!” An elderly woman spoke.</p><p>”Yes, Grandma Denver?” A young man asked.</p><p>”Can you turn the radio on? Your Granny needs some tunes!”</p><p>”Ok, Grandma.”<br/><span class="u"><strong><em>Six months before the invasion.</em></strong></span></p><p>
  <strong>Five, Four, Three, Two, One.</strong>
</p><p>”Ok, we’ve hired the Red Dragon, and we’re looking in what’s left of Edenia for those mystic stalagmites, how much time do we have left, Lord Raiden?” A stressed woman called out. The Thunder God did not speak, allowing his brother to do it for him in his calm, reassuring yet booming voice. “We have exactly Six months, Ms. Blade. I assure that we can gather up enough allies to face Shinnok within that time.” Sonya breathed in relief. “Thanks, Fujin. I needed that.” “You are very welcome, Ms. Blade.”</p><p>
  <em>Raiden, Fujin, and Sonya Blade were planning, Six months before the invasion.</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <em>Five months before the invasion.</em>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"></span>
  <strong>Five, Four, Three, Two, One.</strong>
</p><p>”You *hic* know, Mayyyyyybe Hollywood and filmography wasssss a mistakeeee. Military suits me mmmmmmmmore!” The voice of Johnson Carlton was slurred, sluggish, it was easy to tell he was completely intoxicated by alcohol. His mother, Rose, replied, also drunk. “Yeahhhhhh! I havvve no clue why I married that idiot, Robert! But heyyy, it gave me you and Becky, so I’m not gonnna complaiiiin.” The middle-aged woman fainted and slept. Rebecca then spoke, being the only one not fully intoxicated, only slightly buzzed. “Well, regardless of martial issues, we need to celebrate Johnson. Johnson Carlton has made his dickish movie star persona ‘Johnny Cage’ look like a bitch as he proved to us that we matter, and is going out of his way to defend us, our ‘Realm’, and our fellow humans to prove it even further. He even took time away from his final movie to host this party. Give it up for Johnny Cage! To Johnny!” Everyone shouted “To Johnny!” Except the main man himself who said “To Johnsonnnn Denver-Carlton!.... what? Yyyyyyall said Cage wasss a bitch!” “To JOHNSON DENVER-CARLTON!”</p><p>
  <em>Johnson Carlton, Johnny Cage was celebrating his possibly last day with his relatives, five months before the invasion.</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <em>Four months before the invasion.</em>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>He holds, the gun...</strong>
</p><p>”Your balance is off, Hasashi. You are impatient. Wait for the enemy to show weakness, and seize your moment.” An elderly figure stabbed a wooden blade forward, hitting the Spectre in the lung. “Where and when did you learn that?” Hanzo asked. “This was from Shang Tsung, near the beginning of his last official Mortal Kombat. His voice reminded me of someone... a nice man named Cary whom I met in Earthrealm... never min-“ the elder man groaned as a wooden blade stabbed at his neck. “Wait for the enemy, seize the moment, Shujinko.” The Spectre gloated. “Good job, Hanzo Hasashi.”</p><p>
  <em>Hanzo Hasashi and Shujinko were sparring, Four months before the invasion.</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <em>Three months before the invasion.</em>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Against, my head...</strong>
</p><p>”Foolish brother. I have built an empire, a clan of warriors, a haven of power while you stay trapped within a stalactite. I have won, Tavey. Armageddon never comes to pass, all because I WIN, TAVEN! I! WIN!”</p><p>
  <em>Daegon was gloating, three months before the invasion.</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <em>Two months before the invasion.</em>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>I close, my eyes.... and BANG. I am dead</strong>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>.</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>”What are you doing up late, love?” A wraith called out to a demon. “It’s late, Bi-Han. You need sleep.” The demon replied. The Wraith, Noob Saibot, scoffed. “Not until the Lin Kuei are redeemed and.... and he..” Sareena shushes him with a finger to his lips. “I know how you feel about Kuai-Liang. I felt the same for Kia and Jataaka- they were like sisters! You want to be strong so you can save them. But strength is nothing without energy. You need to sleep.” Noob paused. And then they both embraced each other in a warm, somber hug.</p><p>
  <em>Sareena and Bi-Han were reminiscing, two months before the invasion.</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <em>One month before the invasion...</em>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"></span>
  <strong>I know... he knows...</strong>
</p><p>A kick was sent a monk’s way, only to be blocked. “Your form is off, Cousin Kang.” The corrupted monk simply scoffed at this. “You cannot deny I still tried hardest and best, Cousin Lao.” Kung Lao laughed at this. “And it still wasn’t enough? Remember, Liu Kang, speed is key when it comes to facing a nimble, agile oppo......... nent.....” Lao paused in fear. “What is it, realize my power over you, Kung Lao?” The revenant scaring Lao spoke. “He fears me, Liu Kang.” This sent a wave of shock and panic throughout Kang’s body, but he turned around and kept his composure. “It is pronounced LIU KANG! LEE, YOU, kAng! Say it aloud, skull for brains!” The giant figure paused. Then groaned. “I do not care about annunciations. For now, as you wonder how I’m alive, while most of my soul is with the Elder Gods, a piece stayed in my body, which they did not need. These two actions allowed Quan Chi to make a makeshift revenant out of my remains. Now, the plan that the sorcerer came up with is idiotic. It has more holes in it than Motaro, who was shot to death!” The towering figure laughed. “I have a better plan...” Liu Kang shook his hand with the man. “Where do we begin, <em><strong>Shao</strong></em><strong> Kahn</strong>?”</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>Half of a month before the invasion...</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>That he’s killing me for mercy.....</strong>
</p><p>Shinnok had grown bored of his prison. He no longer feared being forced to go through the end of his first war against the elder gods, where he was trapped within his own amulet using netherrealm magic. In fact, he embraced it. Allowing him the ability to make his own version where he won, in order to plan for his next invasion. “So Shao Kahn has his own plan? Let’s hear him out, Sorcerer..”</p><p>
  <em>Shinnok was planning, Half a month before the invasion...</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <em>Twenty-Four hours before the invasion.</em>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Five, Four, Three, Two, One.</strong>
</p><p>”M-my lord, S-S-S-Shao Kahn would like to see you!” The minion spoke in fear. “Let him in. We have phase one of the plan to enact soon...” Quan Chi grinned in an evil glee. Portals began to open.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“Let the invasion of Earthrealm, BEGIN!”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Five, Four, Three, Two, One.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Five, Four, Three, Two, One.....</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>8. Little Update :p</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>... Just read the chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ok! Okokokokokokok. So, as you guys know, I’ve taken a tiny break from “A Demon Against his Demons” (changing the name slightly after this), and have focused on a few one-shots like the prototype of “The Jester and The Shade”, and “Jam Buds: Mental Madness”. I’m sure someone wants to know why. I..... have hit a bit of a writer’s block. The next chapter, judging by the last one (really proud of that by the way), will be Shinnok’s invasion as seen in MK4 and the first chapter of MKX. I have a few (like, 2) plot points that I have set in stone, those being, unlike MKX, the MK4 invasion will span the entire “Game”, and of course, the Yàméng is a major focus, along with the Shirai-Ryu and Lin Kuei. But everything else, I’m not so sure about. I’m planning on this being one of my longest chapters, if not my longest, but the points to get from Quan-Chi’s invasion to Shinnok’s defeat, I can’t think of. This, is where I come to you guys, the “fans”. Again, I’ve hit a Writers Block and would really appreciate some support, ideas, and just overall help with the MKX arc/chapter. Feel free to leave your suggestion down in the comments, and, please, even after, have just a little more patience with me. My schedule is pretty tight, hence the typically short chapters, and assuming this gets as long as I expect it to be, said schedule will likely lead to me possibly taking a full day to type up the chapter. I’m desperate for ideas. Your help is really appreciated! So please, help me... wow... pretty bleak to end on.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading this chapter and series! I am open to constructive criticism, and your feedback is tremendously appreciated! I’m an up and coming writer, and am trying to improve whenever I can! Also check out my other works! With that being said, thanks for reading, and I hope you like my stuff!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>